I'm back
by XHeIsMineTilMyLastDayX
Summary: When Eli and Clare face all they could, thin ice breaks. Can it freeze again?
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi fan fiction.

Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards.

Eli's POV

As Clare and I walked out of the school building, past all of degrassi's metal detectors and police officers I take her hand, hoping I am forgiven, after three weeks, for almost getting in a knife fight with Fitz. I admit it wasn't the best idea, but hey, I can't change the past. Fitz just needs to calm down and stop trying to steal Clare, she is mine.

"Eli, what are you doing?" Clare said taking her hand back also taking with it the one piece of hope that went with it. "Holding your hand. Come on, Clare, three weeks and I am still in the dog house?" I said hoping to soften her up a little bit. "Yes, Eli, you are. Maybe you shouldn't get in knife fights about me and I would forgive you." Clare said with a slight smirk on her face. This wasn't funny, at least not to me it wasn't. "Clare, please. I was trying to defend you and get back at Fitz. Can I not have a little-"I said quickly interrupted. "3, 2, 1 okay you are forgiven." Clare said smiling and hugging me. The feeling of her embrace had been missed, missed A LOT. The feeling of her arms around me gave me a pleasant ease. I loved this feeling and I wish I could stay here forever, but sadly, I couldn't. A few seconds later Clare pulled away. This had happened far too soon.

Over Clare's shoulder I caught a glimpse of another person in the knife fight. Fitz was coming around the corner. Wait… I thought Fitz was in jail. This was all too much for my first day back at degrassi. "Eli, Come here, I think we have some unfinished business." Fitz said. Clare knew the voice. "Eli, Don't. He is just trying to get under your skin." Clare said. I knew she was right, I almost couldn't help it. But since Clare was standing in front of me I decided not to. My life is complicated enough as it is. I was new this year and already getting in knife fights with people, and a fight every other week without the knives. And always with the same person, Fitz. He and My best friend Adam had some beef, too. Adam is transgender so, he was born in the body of a girl, but really, at heart, Adam is a dude.

"Eli, I said, come here!" Fitz yelled. "Come, on Clare, Let's leave." I said putting my arm around her and pulling her away.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back chapter 2.

Eli's POV

The rest of the day I had the feeling Fitz was just around the corner. He never was. Clare said I was just paranoid, is Fitz after something? Or was he after Clare?

"Clare, I thought you said Fitz was in jail, He tried to KILL me." I said as soon as we were in the privacy of my house. Clare knew I was right. She had said he was in jail. And I did think he was in jail. I know something isn't right.

"I thought he was, Eli." Clare said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, shouldn't he be?" I said quietly, hoping her parents weren't home. They hadn't met me yet, and I didn't plan on them meeting me when I am on the verge of freaking out. "No, Eli, you shouldn't." Clare said.

I was still worried. "What if he tries to pull something on you?" I said thinking of the things that he could do, To Adam, to me, well I wasn't so worried about myself. To Clare, Morty, (my Hearse.) "He won't." Clare said. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and all I did was melt. "Okay, Clare. I trust you is the only reason I am letting my guard down." I was lying through my teeth. I was going to keep an eye on Fitz. Especially when I was with Clare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eli's POV

"Clare, have you talked to Fitz since he has been out of jail?" I said hoping I knew the answer. And I was right. I did. "No, I haven't Eli, now stop worrying." She told me. I didn't think that was possible. I could never stop worrying about Clare. I would always worry about the things that could happen to her or Adam with Fitz back.

Fitz has been in jail, one other time. And once again, it was because of me. Last time Fitz went to jail it was because he had been caught with a fake I.D. it wasn't my fault he was caught. It was just my fault he had it.

"Clare, he is dangerous. To everybody. He needs to be put back in his place." I said, grabbing Clare's shoulders. "Where? In jail? Eli, I think you are going a little too far." Clare had a look on her face that surprised me. She LIKED Fitz. Not in the way she liked me, but in the way she liked cats. "Do you like Fitz?" I asked her. She gave me a hard look and said "No, I don't like Fitz; I just don't believe anybody deserves to go to jail right after they have been let out." Clare said. I was still surprised. When Fitz went to jail, she looked like she was happy, But now, she wasn't, She was almost sad. What was going on in this world? I wasn't sure.

"So, you don't like him? Not at all?" I said giving her a look that usually made her fall to pieces. "No, Eli, you are the only guy I like." Clare said. I knew she was serious now. And I believed her, I trust her. I just don't trust Fitz.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.  
Clare's POV I Can't believe Eli doesn't trust me. Should i trust him? yes. Do I? I don't know. With my parents arguin... i don't know what to expect. My house has been chaotic latley. The only thing... barley... keeping me togeather... is Eli. The guy i love. He keeps asking about Fitz. I don't even like Fitz. I hate Fitz. He is Vile, Lying, and disgusting. Eli thinks i am happy that he got out of jail. I don't think he should go back of the cops think he deserves to be released. Eli, on the other hand has a different opinion. "So, you don't like him? Not at all?" He asks me giving me a look thay usually makes me melt. But right now, I wasn't all too happy with Eli He wasn't going anywhere with that look. "No, Eli,you are the only guy I like." I said very seriousley, and he knew i was serious. I hope He trusts me. "And, you're the only girl for me." He said, giving me that look again. I let my defense down this time. i couldn't help it.

* * *

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WANT 3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! KEEP REVIEWING! AND I WILL KEEP TYPING!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

When me and Clare were done talking about Fitz, i Hoped she would forget i asked... I just got un-lcuky. She didn't forget about much. We walked around town for about an hour. I suggested we go back t my house and watch a movie in my LIVING ROOM. Not my bedroom.

"Clare, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask her thinking she is looking at the shelf which held all of our movies. With no reply, i look up from out of the fridge into the living room. Clare was not in there. "CLARE" i yelled, moving through the house. Clare is nowhere to be seen, until i seen the light on under my bedroom door. "Damn" i say under my breath, closing the distance between me and the door.

As i opened the door i braced myself for Clare's reaction. As i opened the door i saw Clare, Stanging in the center of my room, oblivious to me at all.

"Hope you enjoyed the view... now i think it is time for you to get out." I said. She jumped when she noticed that my face matched the voice that told her this. When she turned around, she was smiling. "Why do you want me to get out?" She said smiling and backing toward the bed. Is she crazy? "Uh, No Clare, I want you to get out because this is my bedroom and it is my personal space You dont need to be in here." I said Hoping that would do it, and chances are, it wouldnt. "What? You have seen my room." She said, which wasnt completley true. We went to her house and went up the stairs, her bedroom door was open, she walked in, told me to hang on a second, and she shut the door. I stood there for thirty seconds and she came back out giving me a nother small glimpse of her room.

"Uh, no i caught a glipmse of your dresser." i said, noticing what was in her hand. She had two pictures. One of Julia, one of my older sister, Tiffany, and one of my mom. "They are all very pretty" She said, looking at the pictures again. "Thank you. Clare, how did you get in here?" I said, looking back down the Hallway. Dad would be home soon. I wanted him to meet her. "I was looking for the bathroom."She said. Clare was lying, I knew this for two reasons.

1. because the door said Eli's room on it. and she blinked a lot after telling a lie.

Taking away the pictures away i said "Clare, stop lying to me, I will always be able to tell when you lie." I said, she looked away as all the blood in her body ran into her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what your room looked like." She told me, I believed her. I had no reason not to.

At just that second i heard the door open.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DONT START PUTTING MORE REVIEWS I AM GOING TO STOP POSTING!1


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm back

Eli's POV.

My dad had a routine. He came home. Closed the front door. Came and knocked on my door to see if I was home. If I answered him, he asked If I was headed out tonight.

Today he did none of this. Something was wrong. He had never done this since he got his job at the radio station. His shift was over. What was wrong?

I got up and walked to my door. When I looked out I could see my dad's recliner. He wasn't in it. There was another thing he always does… goes straight for the recliner after a quick stop to my room.

I turned around and told Clare to stay where she was. I grabbed the pocket knife off of my dresser and put it in my pocket. When I walked out I knew it wasn't my dad who was here. I had to go find out who It was. Not just for my health. For Clare's. She was here at my house and if anything were to happen to the second love of my life… I don't know what I would do. I also don't know what her parents- who do not like me as it is- would do to me.

After Julia's death. I knew it was my fault. I couldn't let that happen to me with Clare too. I couldn't.

As I walked into the kitchen doorway, I saw something. A shadow. When I turned around I came to know it was only Clare.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in there?" I said. She knew I did, And so did I. "You… did…" She said, Knowing I would be angry with her. "I don't want to miss anything. I wan't to meet your dad." She said.

I knew I couldn't let her go on thinking nothing was wrong. Something could happen to her. She could walk off and see who it was before I did… I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to be scared. "Stay RIGHT behind me." I said.

When we rounded the corner to the den… I saw _him. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm back

Clare's POV

Eli and I went back to his place after talking to watch a movie. He told me we were watching it in his living room, and not his bedroom. I wondered why the living room and not the bedroom. So I found a way in.

I told Eli I was thirsty and asked him to go get us some popcorn and drinks. I told him I would be picking out a movie and when he was in the kitchen for about thirty seconds, I went for it. When I got to the door I was sure was his room, I noticed there was a lock on the handle. 02 04 09 was the date the one love of his life - Julia - (before me ) died. He had loved her a lot. I dialed 02-04-09 into the lock, and it opened. I slipped inside of his room and closed the door.

When I turned around I saw that his room was a mess. Not too bad of a mess, but still a mess. I never considered that this was why he didn't want me in here.

After a second of looking around I noticed two pictures. I picked them up and looked at them. One was of a girl, about our age, who had very dark brown hair. The other had two girls in it. One, I knew was Eli's mother who had died three months ago, along with his older sister, Tiffany. They both had blonde hair and big green eyes.

I jumped when I heard somebody behind me say "Hope you enjoyed the view... now I think it is time for you to get out." Realizing that the voice belonged to Eli, I turned around. Putting as much of a smile on my face as I could make for no reason. "Why do you want me to get out?" I asked, backing toward the bed. From the look on his face I knew he thought I was crazy. "Uh, No Clare, I want you to get out because this is my bedroom and it is my personal space. You don't need to be in here." Eli said, I could tell he hoped I would leave, only because he had said that. "What? You have seen my room."I said which wasn't completely true. We had gone to my house and went up the stairs, my bedroom door was open, I walked in, told him to hang on a second, and I shut the door. He stood there for thirty seconds and I came back out giving him another small glimpse of my room.

"Uh, no I caught a glimpse of your dresser." He said, sounding annoyed. He looked down to see what was in my hand. "All three of them are pretty." I said, looking back at the pictures. "Thank you. Clare, how did you get in here?" He said, looking into my eyes. I could tell he knew, so I made something up. Something anybody would say. "I was looking for the bathroom." I said smiling apologetically.

I felt myself blink a few times, my cover was blown.

He took the pictures away from me. "Clare, stop lying. I can tell when you lie." He said. I looked away and felt all of the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. "I am sorry, I just wanted to see what your room looked like." I said. He looked at me like he believed me. What reason did he have not too?

At that moment, I heard the front door open.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back

Chapter 8

Eli's POV

There was a man dressed in all black. He was tall, about 6'5. He had a mask over his face so I didn't know who he was. Sure enough Clare hadn't followed me. She was safer than I was. I pulled the knife back from out of my pocket and opened it. I had some experience with knives lately, and this was good practice.

The man had his back to me so I took advantage of the situation. I walked, slowly and carefully. I came up behind him. He was quite a bit taller than me so, this was going to be tough.

I jumped on his back, and put my arm around his neck. "What are you doing in my house?" I said in his ear, once he was bended backward, to where my feet were on the ground. He didn't answer. I let go. The man turned around, and I realized, I had pulled off his mask.

The man had green eyes and blond hair. He looked about eighteen. I knew him from somewhere. I heard somebody coming up behind me. When I turned around I saw Clare standing in the foyer, her eyes full of panic. "Clare, go back in the other room!" I yelled. She did. "Who are you?" I asked once again, After Clare had gone. He still gave me no reply.

"Who are you?" Eli asked again. "Who's the chick?" the man said. "I dunno. Who are you?" I said. He still wouldn't answer. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you are going to get out of my house." I said. I held the knife out. Would he test me? I hoped not.

**Clare's POV **

Where had Eli gone? What was wrong, who could be in his house? Did I want to know?

When I heard Eli jump, I walked slowly. I had to see what was going on. I knew Eli would just tell me to go away. I didn't care, if he did, then I would. It's not like I am stupid. Eli can handle himself.

When I walked around the corner, I saw Eli. He was on a man's back. When he hit the ground he realized he had pulled the man's mask off. He had sandy Blond hair and was around 6'5. His nose was crooked, his eyes were too far apart, and his crooked nose was huge!

"Clare, go back in the other room!" Eli yelled to me. I did. Well, if hiding in the foyer counts as the other room. I wanted to see what happened. Would Eli win? Would this man?

"Who are you?" He asked the man, who was now in front of the television. He gave him no answer. "Who's the chick?" He asked. I saw his gaze catch me, as I moved back into the middle of the foyer. "I dunno. Who are you to ask?" Eli asked. Still no answer. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But either way you are getting out of my house." Eli said. He held the knife in his hand. He stuck the knife forward a little bit.

Was he trying to get himself killed? I had no idea. I ran as Eli flung his fist toward the man. I ran to Eli's room. There was nowhere else to run.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Clare's POV.**

I picked up the phone and i called 9-1-1. "Hello. Police, what's your emergency?" A woman asked. _Well... somebody broke into my boyfriends house and i am afraid my boyfriend might kill him _

i felt like saying. "Somebody broke in."...

**Eli's POV'**

I heard a knock at the door, which was now behind the man. He flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and mouthed "_pretend you know me."_ I shake my head. "It's the police, if you dont open the door we will have to break it down." A man said. I knew they would. I needed them to.

I heard another rapping at the door. "WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled one last time. The man tried to make a break towards my bedroom, i stepped in his way.

I heard the door give-way before i saw it. Two police officers, a man and a woman, were charging inside. They had the man in handcuffs.

I heard Clare's footsteps making way toward the living room. As i turn around she is entering. I take her in my arms and hug her, glad it was over. I know she had been the one to call the police. She had to be. Nobody else knew it was happening.

"Thank you for coming." Clare said to the kind police officer. "Any time." Officer Brodson said as she got in her car. "It's our job." Officer Keen said, getting into the pasenger side. Officer Keen was a slender male. About 5'11. Officer Brodson was also slender. She stood about 5'4 and had blonde hair down to her mid-back.

"Did you ever find out his name?" I asked, knowing i had spent ten minuites trying at getting it. "Yea, Rob Gurthy." Officer Brodson said. Looking as if i had slapped her.

"We have run adds in the newspaper, and on the news, trying to catch him. Ironic enough, he is a known theif." How had my dad not mentioned it? He is a radio host. Isn't he supposed to mention this kind of stuff?

Thinking about that... where was my dad?


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**Clare's POV **

Gurthy. I knew that last name far too well to suspect any less. "Clare, isn't there a kid at school with the last name Gurthy?" Eli asked turning to look at me. My ex-boyfriend- K.C's last name was Gurthy. I didn't want to think about KC. Eli didn't know about me and KC, and I had a good reason for not telling him. I didn't want to be held responsible for his death...

KC had cheated on me. Cheated on me with Jenna. Now, he and Jenna are happy to be having a baby. O joy!

If Eli knew somebody had hurt me that much, they would pay. A big price. KC wasn't a completley bad person... his mom was a pot head so i understand if he is a little... well... weird.

He had- and still has- problems. BIG problems, but he is in my past. I no longer need to think about him. I have Eli.

"Uuuhhh... Yea. His name is KC." I said, starting to bite my nails. "Clare, what's wrong? You only bite your nails when your nervous." Eli said, pulling my hand away from my mouth. "Uh nothing..." I said, feeling my eyes blinking more than often. "Clare. What is it?" He said taking my hand. He led me inside the house and sat me down on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong Eli." I said. Eli knew i was lying, and i hoped he wouldn't rush me to tell him.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, isn't there a kid at school with the last name Gurthy?" I asked, turning to look at her, after the cops were gone.

I know i have heard that name before... i just don't know where. I saw her turn away to think. I think it is that kid who is dating Jenna, but what the hell is his name?

"Uuuhhh... Yea. His name is KC." Clare said, lifting her hand to her mouth and startng to bite her nails. "Clare, what's wrong? You only bite your nails when you are nervous." I said, pulling her hand down from her mouth. "Uh nothing..." She said, her eyes blinking, like they had earlier when she lied to me about how she ended up in my room.

I took her hand and led her inside, sat her down on the couch. "Nothing is wrong Eli." she said. I knew she was lying. I wasn't going to ruch her either.

She was my little porcelain doll. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Clare's POV**

Two hours later Eli took me home. Since my parents had finalized their divorce and moved into a condo, i had the house to myself. It was MY house and MY rules.

"Eli, do u l ike kids?" I asked. He looked at me as if i were asking what hid favorite color was. "YES i like kids. Why?" He asked. I felt all of the blood in my body rush into my cheeks. "Clare, do you think you want kids?" He asked me as i looked at him very seriousley. "Yea, kinda." I said thinking about me and Eli having kids. Would Bullfrog be mad? I know my parents would be mad.

"We could start right now." Eli said grabbing my waist. "Ummm... i dunno." I said. Thinking about how we would afford for them. "How could we afford having kids?" I asked, realizing neither one of us had a job. "My dad would help, if your parents havent already killed me, they could help." He said. He had a point. Somebody would help us. And if not them Fionna would surley help me.

"Alright. Eli are you sure you are ready to be a dad?" I asked. "Of course. I have dreamed about fathering your child since the day i saw you in the parking lot with Alli." He said.

With that, he kissed me. I felt his had move from my wiast, to my jeans button.

**Eli's POV**

When i woke up the next morning, I was in Clare's bed. She was tight asleep against my chest. Last night had been fantastic. I had been inside Clare. I had heard her pleads for me to hold her tighter, and with it i did. She had thrown her purity ring across the room. We had had sex.

"Eli..." Clare said. yawning. "Yes love?" I said, stroking her forehead. "That was great!" She says, reaching upward to kiss me. "I know." I said thinking back to the begining.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clare's POV

Eli and I had a fantastic night. We had had sex. I no longer have to worry about my purity ring and he no longer has to worry about my virtue. Eli and Julia had had sex way before i had ever shown up, or well, before Eli showed up at my school. Degrassi.

What time did out night end? Why did it have to end? Thinking back to the begining it had all been perfect. Every minuite.

My yells for Eli to hold me tighter and him responding by doing so. PERFECT.

"Eli, i feel sick." i said. It had been two weeks since me and Eli had sex and still the memory of it was stuck in my brain. Just then, i felt the vomit rising in my stomach. I ran as fast as i could to my bathroom. Eli had come over to fix me breakfast.

When i got to the bathroom i began heaving and weasing into the toilet. Eli sat on his knees behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. It took about twenty minuites to get the heaving over with.

I stood up and brushed my teeth. When i turned away from the sink, Eli pulled me into a hug. What we had talked about right before the magic two weeks ago. Kids. Could it really be happening. I almost hoped so.

"Clare are you okay?" he asked me. We both knew what i thought. Eli looked at me, his wide green eyes reading my face. "Yea, Eli. I am fine, but i think we need to go to the drug store." I said, rubbing my head. The throbbing in my temples was killing me. "Okay baby. Go put some jeans and a t-shirt on and me and you will hop in morty and go to the drug store." He said. He continued to look at me like that. "Okay." i said.

I went to my room and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, and a graphic-T. I grabbed a jacket and my wallet and headed out the door. When i reached the bottom of the stairs, Eli was waiting for me.

When we got to the drug store we stood infront of a shelf full of generic and not generic pregnancy tests. "What brands do you think we should get?" Eli asked. "I dunno. How about we pick three." I said. At the most, I was only going to pee on three sticks.

"Okay, you pick." he said. I feel his Emerald eyes on me. "Okay." I said, hesitating. "How about fertility plus, first response and clear blue?" I said, pulling three off of the shelf. "Okay, which ever ones you want to pee on." He said. I glared at him. "okay, smart ass." I said smacking his chest and walking toward the counter.

Eli's POV

"Clare..." I said. When we got back home she raced for the bathroom. I could hear and feel her heave heaves, rubbing my hand on her back and holding her hair. _Daddy goldsworthy becomes hair holder. _I thought. But i liked being the hair holder. It only added to the "_Daddy Goldsworthy"_ thing.

Five minuites later, Clare had gotten over the heaving, and had brushed her teeth. "Do you want to start the tests?" I asked her. "Sure." We decided we would only take two at first, and if the both didn't come up posptive, she would take the third.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clare's POV

"Eli, come here." I say after i had taken two tests. I looked down at them. "Yes, beautiful blue eyes?" Eli said, popping his head inside the door. "Look." I said, laying them on the counter. Eli walked behind me and wrapped his arms gently around my waist, seeing exactly what i see. Two posotive symbols.

I AM PREGNANT

Eli's POV

"Clare, do you think it would be for our best interest if we lived togeather?" I asked, sitting her down on the bed. "YES! Eli, I think it would be great." She said, throwing her hands over her mouth. Now was the time...

I had something very, VERY expencive in my back pocket right now. I hesitated as i got down on one knee.

"Clare Dianna Edwards, will you marry me?" I said. I could tell my voice sounded unsure. Instable, but i must have done something right, because next thing i knew, i heard her squeel. "YES I WILL MARY YOU, ELI!"

"Clare, everything will be fine. I am going to get us a home, I will get the baby anything it needs, don't worry baby, you can count on me." I said. Clare grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me. When we seperated I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, and i could see them in hers. "Everything will be okay. I promise, Clare. I love you." I said, grabbing her in a hug. "I promise." I said. I could hear the wavering in my voice. "I love you too, Eli, I love you too."

And that is how we spent the night. Laying, in each others arms, Crying, and talking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Clare's POV

"When do you want to start looking at houses?" I asked, laying on my bed. "I dunno. Don't you think it would be best if we told our parents, or Fiona and Adam?" He said, rolling onto his side to face me and placing a gentle hand on my stomach. "Yea, maybe we should start with going to the hospital." I said, just to be sure.

"Okay. Baby, whatever you want." Eli said. "Do you want me to go make an appointment?" "Yes, please." I said, as Eli got up out of bed. "Where is the home phone at, Clare?" He asked. Obviousley not used to the set up of MY house yet. "Ummm, why dont you use your cell phone?" I asked him. "I left the charger at my house, and I haven't been back over there in a few days..." He admitted. I had forgotten... We had spent all of our time thinking about me and the Baby... We had forgotten about other stuff. "Oh... i think it is downstairs.. by the door... or on the couch... wait... it wasn't on the couch... Kitchen... that's where it is... the kitchcen..." I said. Eli looked at me, obviousley very confused. "Oh just look in the kitchen." I said, waving my hand.

"Okay... if you say so." Eli said, waving his hand lazily and walking down the hallway, the opposite way of the stairs. About thirty seconds later, he was walking back down the hall, stopping at my door. "...Wrong way..." He said... I didn't see him... i was already turned around and looking for some clothes to put on, but i could hear a smile on his face. When i turned around... i found out i was right. There it was. His perfect smile. The smile that melts me. "Just go find the phone," I said.

88888

It was about another fifteen minuites before Eli returend with the house phone. I thought he would never return. "Did you call yet?" I asked him. He stared at me for the slightest second and gave me that goofy grin. "No, I was going to in like... ten seconds so hold your beautiful horses. You will get an appointment." He said, crossing the room and going right passed my bed, going to the dresser."What are you doing?" I asked him. "Putting on a shirt... it is cold." Eli said. What was today's date?

"Eli, What is today?" I asked... thinking. "October seventh... why?" Maybe he did have a reason to be cold. Well i wasn't cold. "Oh just wondering." I felt a sneeze coming on. I turned away from Eli and held my nose, but the sneeze never same.  
Oh well. "Do you want me to call the hospital now?" Eli said, sitting down beside me on the bed. "Yes. Duh." I said. Sometimes Eli can be such an idiot and it gets on my fucking nerves... "_calm down Clare" _I told myself. Hormones. Damn. This is going to suck.

"okay i am on it."Eli said, dialing the phone. "Hello, yes, i would like to make an appointment for Clare Edwards." Eli spoke into the phone, The grin on his face had to be obvious to the secretary on the other end of the line. "She thinks she is pregnant." He said, standing now. "  
Okay, that will be fine, alright, bye." Eli spoke with a smile in his voice, and from ear to ear on his face. "We have an appointment for tomorrow morining at around eifght thirty." He said, benidng down to kiss me. I closed my eyes, and slightly leaned. About the time Eli was an inch from my mouth, That sneeze was back "ACHOOOOO!" I let out a sneeze. When i looked up, Eli was wiping off his face. "Bless you." Eli said, with a seriousness that had not been there only seconds ago.

"I am so sorry." I said. He looked at me with his deep emerald eyes, and i knew it was okay, he didn't have to say it. He sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Do you want to call the real estate office?" I asked, pulling slightly away, and turning to where i could see him. "Maybe in a little bit. Honey, we need to tackle these things one at a time. We do too much, we arent superman you know." He said, putting me back against his chest. I could feel his body heat through his shirt.

This was going to be hard. But it was going to be with Eli.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15- I'm back Eli's POV

"Eli, i am a little scared." Clare whispered in my ear. "No reason to be scared, blue eyes. It is a hospital. Perfectly safe." I whispered in return as we entered the waiting room. I knew that wasn't the kind of scared she had meant. Because I was scared in the way she had meant. "Eli, you know that isn't what i meant. I mean, what if something is wrong with the baby?" She looked at me with a very serious face, I didnt know what to say. I had mastered most of her looks... but this one i have yet to be able to say no to. "Then we will do what we have to." Was all i had come up with. We took our seats. The "baby department" was not very busy today.  
I looked at the clock, it was Eight twenty two. This was going to take forever. But we were having a baby. We had to do a lot of things we didnt want to. Even if it meant lots of trips to the hospital. My dad was going to be proud of me, I know he will. He was always a great father and now i will be too. "Ms. Edwards, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said. She smiled when she saw us and kindly showed us to the room. "Thank you." Clare and i both said before she left. We sat in the room for a second and waited before a conversation began. I hate awkward silence. "So, i know we wouldnt find out today but, when the time comes, do you want to know the sex of the baby or do you want to wait?" I say, not knowing what i wanted myself. "Uhhh, i kinda want to know as soon as we can so that we can decide weather to paint the nursery pink or blue." She said, looking at me. She was waiting to see what i wanted. "Yea thats a good idea." I will probably be no good at picking out baby stuff any ways. All of my stuff growing up had been black. not pink, not blue. A good twenty seconds later, the doctor walked in. "Hello you too, how are you today?" he said, looking directly at Clare. "We are fine." She said, studying the doctor. "My name is dr. Smith. I will be giving you your ultra sound today.

to be continued... give me reviews and baby names if you want me to continue... 


	16. Chapter 16

Clare's POV  
"Eli, this stuff is really cold." I said. The doctor was rubbing the sonogram jell stuff on my stomach, about to start the ultra-sound.  
"I know, blue eyes." He said, looking at me. "Squeeze my hand if you want." He said, holding his hand out to me. I took it.  
"Okay ma'am, hold still please." Dr. Smith said, Starting to rub the transducer on my stomach. I closed my eyes, and I heard Eli laugh.  
"Clarebear, open your eyes." He said, squeezing my hand and with that, I returned the squeeze. I didnt know if I wanted to.  
"That's a little strange." Dr. Smith said. That scared me. What was wrong with our baby that we worked so hard to keep safe?  
"What?" me and Eli said at the same time. Panick in both of our voices. Dr. Smith heard it.  
"Nothing is wrong. But look," He said. That made my eyes open. When I looked I saw two heads on the screen. Twins. "You two are having twins." Dr. Smith said, looking at both of us.  
Eli stood up. He looked at the screen a little closer. He squeezed my hand a little harder. "Babe, say something." He said. I kept silent.

- TO BE CONTINUED- REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE-


	17. Chapter 17

"Clare, There's something we need to do." I said. Clare was just waking up  
from a mid-day nap. "We need to tell everybody." I say rubbing her slightly  
swollen feet.  
"Like who?" She looked at me. Her eyes full of excitement. I didn't know what  
to think of that face. I saw that face every day when she was awake and at  
night when she was asleep and didn't know I was looking. "And how?"  
"Well, I was thinkin' we tell our parents at the same time. We tell Adam,  
Fiona, Alli and Sav at the same time." I say, helping her sit up. I knew what  
was coming next. When I looked up she was already on her way to the bathroom.  
Daddy Goldsworthy: Hair holder...on the job.  
when the vomiting was all done and over for now, we sat at the dining room  
table and discussed this. It was 12:37 and we decided to have her parents and  
my parents over tonight for dinner. Clare was going to make lasanga and I was  
going to make garlic bread.  
When all the plans were made, before we made food, we called our parents.

"Hey mom, It's Clare." She said, using the home phone to call her mom, then  
her dad, then I would call my parents. "Eli and I were wondering if you would  
like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked her. "No, dad wont be there.  
Yes, it would be nice. Thank you. About seven." She said. When i looked at the  
clock it was 1:25. We had time. My parents would want to be here a little early.

About two hours later everybody was called and Clare was making the lasanga  
when I got the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. Something  
VERY bad.


	18. Chapter 18

"Babe...this is going to be SOOO great." Clare said. She was sitting beside me on the couch. We were watching teen mom 2. Her choice. She wanted to see what those girls go through at her age under almost the exact same circumstances.  
"I know, baby. But I have a bad feeling about ALL of our parents in the same house, in the same room, at the same time." Our parents don't like each other. Her parents don't like each other. This was going to be stressful. Mainly because I dont know how to tell them...and that Clare and Her parents don't always get along. Mainly her and her mom. Her dad sometimes too. Clare ruined the chance of them liking me when I first met them. One of the first things she said about me was that I am an athiest. Helen and Randal are both strongly christian people.  
"I know but you just have to stand up to my dad." She said. She reached for my hand. I loved this girl so much. I looked at the clock...it read 5:30. My mom and dad would be here soon. They loved Clare. Everybody did. I just wish Tiffany would have been around to meet her. She was very much around for Julia. "Babe, I dont want your dad to dislike me any more than he already does, thanks to you." I said.  
I felt bad for saying it. I knew I was going to be on thin ice for the rest of the day now. I shouldnt have said that. She had told her parents that during a phase she went through a while back. Her world was crumbling in. This was not long after she discovered my room. Sometimes I still think it is my fault. Every time I think about it this way, Clare corrects me.  
"Elijah Goldsworthy I love you. You know that. You know i was going through something when I told my parents that and you always say something like that to me." She knew I didnt mean it. I knew I didnt mean it. Pregnancy hormones were going to get on my nerves. This was going to be a long eight and a half more months.


	19. Chapter 19

chap 19 (after beta)  
ELi's POV About an hour and a half later I was sitting beside Clare on the couch. She had already put the lasagna in the oven and was getting ready to go get dressed. She was so cute. But in the next few seconds... She began to cry. "Clare, whats wrong, babe?" I asked. I didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't be crying when my parents got here. They would think something happened. My parents would be here any minuite. "Eli. I dont know how to tell them. My parents. They're good christian people and so am I. I dont know how."  
She said in between breaths. I knew this was going to be hard for her. "Plus, seven people being here...I am not good with people when I ain't pregnant..." "Seven...I thought it was only six." I cut her off. "No, my dad said he was bringing somone with him." She said. I was NOT expecting this. We had told my mom and dad it was only going to be them, we had told Helen it would be just her and we had told Randal it would just be him and apparently his date. Oh, great.  
After about ten minuites Clare stopped crying and went to get dressed.  
While she was upstairs, I heard a knock at the door. It must be my parents. When I open the door, I see my mom's smiling face and my dad looking lost. "Baby boy!" My mom said as she pulled me into a extremley tight hug. "Hi, mom." I said. Hoping she would let go soon. Dad, still standing in the doorway just smiled and laughed. When Mom let me go I took a deep breath and held my hand out to my father. Maybe he would act a little more welcome. I hope Randal and Helen don't show up soon. My parents would be so confused. So would Helen and Randal. Especially if they showed up at the same time. My dad shook my hand and went into the living room. This was going to be great. Clare took a little while to get dressed and ready. I knew from experience. I dont mind, though. I never do. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20 Clare's POV I pulled on a black button up t-shirt and a pink skinny T. along with my black skinny jeans. Presentable for both sides of the family. I could smell the lasagna and garlic bread and had the strongest craving. My parents should be here soon. I think Eli's parents should be here by now. I don't know, though. I hope so. I wanted to see Cece soooo badly! Bullfrog was like a second father to me. I went down stairs about twenty minutes after I got dressed. When I got down there, I saw the back of Cece's Blond, dyed, hair. She really needed to get her roots touched up. "Cece, How are you?" I said, waiting for her to turn around. When she did turn around she pulled me into a very large embrace. Almost tight enough for me to say I'm with child. Eli saw the look on my face and saved me. "Mom. Calm down." Eli said, putting a hand on her shoulder. I hoped she released. About a half minute later she let me go. Thank god. It was almost too much for one baby let alone two. About fifteen minutes later the lasagna gets done and the garlic bread is almost done. About twenty minutes after I came downstairs I hear a knock at the door. I knew who it was so I decided to just yell "COME IN!" And with that my mother stepped through the door. She was carrying a batch of fresh cookies. I know they are fresh because I can smell the fresh out of the oven cook smell before she walked into the living room and saw Cece and bullfrog. "I thought you said I would be the only one here?" She said looking disappointed at me. Cece spoke up. "Eli,  
you said the same thing to us." About another half minute later I see my dad peek around the corner with a shorter spunky redhead. She looked familiar. I knew her from somewhere. "Umm I lied." I said. Looking awkwardly between the three sets of people around the room and before I knew it, Eli was beside me and I knew who it was with my dad. Holly J. Sinclair. 


	21. Chapter 21

Eli's POV Well This took an unexpected turn. Why is holly J. here? My parents are mad, Clare's parents are mad. This is going to be exciting.  
"Clare Dianna Edwards, What is going on here?" Helen asked. She looked at my wife to be like she was going to kill. "Mom, Cece,  
Bullfrog, Dad, We have something to tell you over dinner. Now if you want to know you will stay. But Holly J, this is no concern of yours, you can see yourself out." Clare said. I could tell she was serious by the tone of her voice. "Clare, be nice. She has just enough right to be here as Cece and bullfrog do." Randal said. I had no clue how. They had given the house to Clare and if Clare doesn't want Holly J. here then she shouldn't be here. "No dad. She doesn't. This is my house now, not yours. If you don't want her to go you can go too. And you won't be coming back any time soon. Dad, Holly J? Really?" Clare said, sounding on the verge of tears. This is going to be bad. Clare was pregnant and I almost couldn't listen to her cry again today. I really don't want her to cry. "Honey," I whispered in her ear. "I think we should tell them now." About that time her dad got over the shock of what Clare had said. "Clare. You don't think I have a say. Well, I do-" "NO, YOU DON'T!" Clare cut him off. "DAD, I AM PREGNANT! TWINS ACTUALLY AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL AT THE SAME TIME BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO BRING A SKANK YOUNGER THAN DARCY HERE TO EAT THAN YOU CAN ** OFF!" She yelled. My ear hurts a little now but before I realized exactly what had been said, I saw that Clare was crying. "Clare " Her mom said, looking slowly between Clare and me. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, Clare I am disappointed in you." Is all my mother said as she rubbed my back like she did when I was little and she was  
trying to calm me down. Even though when I was little it wasn't pregnancy hormones making me upset. "Mom, I am sorry. But I love Eli. And we decided that we are getting married." I said as I looked at her, wiping some of the tears from my eyes. "Clare, don't cry. This is going to be okay. You will get through this." My mom said.  
Cece and Bullfrog were standing back. They would talk to me in a little bit. When my mom wasn't going to be as stubborn.  
"Mom,I am really excited. I want you to know that I am happy. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I make my own decisions now. You will  
have two grandchildren soon. They will be the little kids now. Not me anymore." I said to her. Eli looked proudly at me. He wouldn't  
be his parents 'BABY BOY' any more. well... he might. but possibly not.  
"Helen. I would be happy, since Clare's father won't be around for a while, if I could have your blessing. If Clare's father was here  
I would be asking him, but i don't think Clare will be talking to him any time soon." Eli said. I could hear the readiness in his voice. "Eli, I  
would be glad to give you and Clare my blessing. As long as Clare is happy, I am happy with what she chooses." She said. I love my mom!  
"Clare," Cece said. I shot my mother a look that said not do anything. It was okay. Other people besides her and Eli could talk to  
me. "Bullfrog and I are very excited for you and Eli, but we have to go." She said, looking at me like a small child would look at a gerbil or a  
hamster. She loves me. "Okay. Don't be strangers and come by sometime sometime." I said, giving her a sweet smile as she turned to leave the  
room. I am more excited then you Cece, trust me. But I am also probably a little more scared.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry guys but I am skipping to the next ultrasound. You will be HAPPY Eli's POV

Today we find out the sex of the babies. I am excited, and I can feel Clare's hand shaking in mine. "Babe, are you okay?" I ask her. I know her answer before she says it. "No. Eli, I'm pregnant." She says, squeezing my hand now. Note to self: haven't made this mistake yet but don't give Clare Edwards Coffee. I thought to myself. She shakes enough anyways. With coffee I can't even imagine. She would be a train wreck.  
"Clare Goldsworthy!" The nurse says, waiting at the door for us to follow her to the room. Clare gives me a look I wasn't expecting when the name Goldsworthy came out. "That's not my name yet, and you know it." She says, after the nurse has left us in the room on our own. "I know, but it will be before too long and it will be the babies' names so, it might as well be yours now." I say to her. Wow that sounded much better in my head. But Daddy Goldsworthy didn't mind. "No, Eli. Right now my name is Clare Dianna Edwards. It may already be the twins' names but it's not mine yet and I would like to be called by my name." She says, giving me a look that makes me feel bad for scheduling the appointment under Clare Goldsworthy. "Good morning, how are you?" The doctor asks as he walked in and prepared the machine for the sonogram. "Good. Excited." Clare says. I am just as excited as she is.  
"That stuff is so cold." She says as the doctor rubs the sonogram gel on her tummy. "I know, blue eyes. I know." I say, squeezing her hand as she had mine in the lobby. "I think you two will be happy." The doctor says, smiling when he turns to face us. "What is it doc?" I asked. "The twins are growing at a perfect rate. Would you like to know the sex?" He asked us. "Most definitely we would." She says to the doctor and I knew I wanted girls. I knew Clare wanted boys. "Get ready. You see that thing on the screen there." The doctor pointed. I knew what that was. "There's one boy." I said, a smile growing on my face. "And that there, you got one little boy and one little girl." I am excited. Clare and I both get exactly what we wanted. She gets a boy and I get a girl. I can't wait. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Clare's POV

I knew what Eli had wanted. He wouldnt be his parents "baby boy." But, I also wouldnt be my parents "baby girl." I had been getting that I wasnt any more for a while but it will be at the maximum when the babies get here. We need to get a nursery decorated. We need to be watching for baby stuff on sale. Over all... we just need to step up our game.

Two days after the doctors appointment, everybody had been told. Cece and Bullfrog, Mom and (unwillingly) my Dad, Adam and Fiona, and Allie. Everybody. But that night, Eli had went job searching with his cousin, Lucas when I got a phone call from somebody I had tried to forget.

I dont recognize the number. "Hello." I say. I wonder if the same rules that apply to opening the door to strangers could have fit here any where. "Hey, Clare. It's me, K.C"...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

ELI

My cousin Lucas and I went job hunting tonight, expecting Clare to be alright at home alone. She had said she would be fine, and we werent going to be out too late, We were job hunting. I would still call to check up on her every once in a while.

We had been gone for about an hour and a half when I made the first call to Clare and checked on her, but when I called another hour later, her phone was busy for no less than twenty minutes. I was slightly worried. The next time I called, her phone was off.

"Dude. She's fine." Luke assured me. "It's probably just dead, thats all." Maybe he was right. I nodded my head. "Come on, lets have a drink." He said. I didnt drink witout Clare usually but my cousin was new in town. He didnt know that. And what harm would it do to pick up a few bud lights? None that I could think of.


	25. Chapter 25

CLARE

"K.C?" I asked, panic struck. "Yea. How have you been?" he asked, as if I  
wasn't freaking out. "Umm Pregnant. K.C. I'm pregnant." I say, my voice  
quivering. "Whoa! St. Clare? Your pregnant? How did that happen?" "KC Guthrie  
I think you and I both know how babies are made considering, you have one of  
your own." I say. I can hear his glare that I know all to well. " Listen, I  
didn't call for you to insult me." I say. " So your son is an insult?" I ask.  
Knowing I could dig to his last nerve. "No, he just isn't any of your business."  
"When your 'baby-mamma' announces it on national television I don't think it  
matters to anyone who's business he is."  
"Off the topic. Who is your 'baby-daddy'?" KC asked. I knew he wouldn't like  
the answer, "Eli." I said. "Who?" He asked. I knew he remembered. "Eli  
Goldsworthy." I once again, heard-well more like felt-the glare. "That goth  
kid? Why don't you have sex with me? Right now?" He asked. This was taking a  
wrong turn. I hung up and turned off my phone. I heard a knock at the door.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:

ELI

I have a bad feeling. But me and Lucas are both WASTED. I could only try to  
drive home and Clare would kill me when I got there. "Dude." I smacked his  
shoulder. He was making out with some chick. I have no clue who she is. "Dude!"  
I try again. "**. Find your own ride home. " I say and rise off the couch and  
head out the door. I try to call Clare one more time. Before long, I figure out something  
is wrong . Her phone is still off and she hasn't returned any of my calls. I  
look at the clock

11:27

If I drove fast (which I always do) I could be home at 11:40. Or around there. But  
I wasn't very sober so I don't know how safe that is. But I should still try. I  
want to know what is wrong. I want to know why her phone is off. I am freaking  
out and I'm not sobering up any faster. **. Just as this thought crosses my  
mind, I see somebody.

A/N: I know you prolly hate me right now but what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW 


	26. Chapter 26

Clare's POV

When i open the door, i'm standing face to face with KC Guthrie. He looks directly at my "Bump". "Wow," he says "Your gettin big." I give him the glare I felt. He gently rests his hand on my waist and says "So what do you say? Me and you, Right here, Right now." I take a step backwards quickly and push his hand off of my hip. I think to myself _Eli, hurry home. _And Hope that he can hear the words. "Come on, ST. Clare." He took a step closer. "Leave. Now." I said, and stepped back once more, this time almost tripping over the table. "Clare, I wont leave until i'm made to. Are you going to make me?"

Eli's POV

Alli Bhandari. What is she doin on the side of the road like that? I pull to a stop, and the look on her face tells me she knows who it is. I roll the window down, "jump in." And as she is getting in I notice a bruise just under her right eye. "whats that?" I pointed to her eye. She covered it with her hand as fast as she could. "Nothing. I'm going home with you." She said, looking at her bag, going through it with her free hand. "Alli, I saw it. You shouldnt hide it now. What is it? and whered you get it?"


	27. Chapter 27

Clare's POV

Just as i am stumlbing over my own two feet, backing towards the kitchen, where convienlently is a rather large knife, I hear the door bumped open, and the troubeled sob of my best friend, Alli Bhandari, followed by Eli's comforting voice. "Clare?" He yells, poking into the kitchen to see exactly whats going on. "CLARE!" He yells sprinting across the room, standing directly in front of me, when i hear a slight click, I know something is even worse then things had seemed before. I see the butt of the gun poking slightly out of KC's bascketball shorts waistband. Terrified, a sence of dejavu falls over me. Except this scene i was meant to see, unlike the similar situation at Eli's a few months ago. That was meant for Eli's eyes and not mine. I see KC's hand inching towards his waist band but i dont think Eli notices.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Eli's POV

I hear a slight click and look at Alli who shrugs. Still not sobered up. "What are you doing here?" I ask KC Guthrie, still unaware of why Clare was backed into the corner of my kitchen. "Nothing. Just wanted a little alone time to talk about my ex and catch up. Is that a crime?" He says.I feel my head starting to clear up, and a headache coming up. "It is when Clare doesnt want you here. Ever heard of trespassing. Its a crime." I say, knowing my smart mouth is never a good thing, and tends to get me into some sticky situations. Bragging about Clare being pregnant, yelling I might add, drunk, in the middle of the night, not knowing, not caring who heard, probably wasnt good idea, knowing some of the people in this town. KC's face is a little confused and kinda worried. Knowing my head was starting to clear up, I looked for anything that could have made that slight *click* noise. When i see the butt of a gun poking from the waistband of KC's basketball shorts, A feeling of dejavu wipes over me.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alli's POV

Oh my goodness. Why is KC in Clare's house and what was that noise. If I back away now, he wont notice. If I run and call the what I'll do. I'll go upstairs and call the cops. Good plan. If i dont make any noise. I'll have to be extremley quiet. I back out of the room and make it up stairs into the bathroom .

*Hello. PD. Whats your emergency?*

"I am at my friends house and her ex boyfriend is holding her and her current boyfriend hostage downstairs." I say quietly into the phone.

*Do you know the address of the house ma'am?* the woman on the other end of the line asked me. I provide her with the proper address and she says "Ma'am our crew is on the way. Please stay where you are, and stay on the phone. Does the man know you are in the house?" She asks.

"I dont think so, i'm not sure though." Thinking to see if i remember KC making any gestures in my direction.

*Okay Ma'am I our crew will be there momentarily.*

Just in that second, I hear a gunshot.

*REVIEW FOR MORE* REVIEW FOR MORE* REVIEW FOR MORE* REVIEW FOR MORE*

I know you probably hate me but...

review for more* review for more* review for more* review for more* review for more* review for more* review for more*


	28. Chapter 28

Clare's POV

I close my eyes when i see KC pull the gun out of his waistband, not knowing what to expect. I hear a gunshot. and when i look, i see that he shot above both me, and my boyfriend and hit the microwave, Eli's face, a look of terror. KC's a face of insanity. The next few seconds lurch by. "Dude, i don't know what you want, and damn it boy, i am not a mind reader." Eli said, and KC slowly moved the gun off of aim at the chandelear. This time, its pointed exactly at Eli. At that very second, i hear a crashing at the front door.

Eli

_Guthrie. _Where have i heard that last name before? Then i remembered. The break in at my parents house. _Rob Guthrie. _I knew there was something Clare was hiding, but right now, i'm not as concerned with that. "Dude, i don't know what you want, and damn it boy, i am not a mind reader." I say, and at that time, i realize that i should probably be careful as to what i say. Because now, KC is lowering a gun to my face. Time to be careful. At that exact moment the front door of the house comes crashing in.

Ali

I stay at the top of the stairs and listen to the conversation going on below me. "Dude" Eli says "I dont know what you want, and damn it boy, I am not a mind reader." Then i hear it fall earily silent. At that moment, I see the door crash in and three officers are standing in the door, two more charging toward the kitchen. "Ma'am, are you the one who called us?" A petite blond officer asks.

"yes, officer, he didnt know I was in the house."

"You did the right thing. Do you know this man?"

"Yes, I went to school with him. His name was KC guthrie."

"Guthrie? Like the same last name as the convicted thief?"

"Yea. I think its his uncle."


	29. Chapter 29

*sorry guys. Skipping until after the babies are here!*

Clare's POV

"Eli! Could you get Lizzie ready to go!" I say as I am looking through Matthew's onsies trying to decide what he should wear to Fiona's party. I am only taking the kids because Jenna is bringing Kyle, even though Kyle is a little older than the babies. I decide on a black onsie with blue lettering saying 'Mommies Rock Star!'. "Eli!" I yell again, wondering if he had even been to the babies room yet to get Elizabeth. "I am working on it Clare. Damn. Calm down." He said, i could tell he was only joking, "Okay!" I say, dressing My baby boy and taking him down stairs to the living room.

When Eli came down stairs I saw that Elizabeth was wearing a onsie that says 'Daddy's Punk Rock Chick!' "Nice choice." I say, holding up Matthew to show Eli my choice. Eli smiles and kisses Lizzie, and moves on to Matt, finally reaching me. The babies are about two and a half months old so they are a little cranky still.

Before we get out the door, Matthew's high pitched cry erupts in the room. I get a bottle out of the diaper bag and feed him. Eli wishes I would breast feed, but I dont like the idea. Even if it did make my boobs look better. I dont like the idea.

When we finally make it to Fiona and Adams, Fiona is overjoyed when we walk in the door and she see's the babies. She takes Baby Matthew from my arms and higs him. I can tell she has already had a few glasses of champagne, so I am a little worried but i keed a smile on my face, knowing nothing bad is going to happen.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

(Sorry I haven't written in a while. Just got some free time. But you need to review!)

Chapter 30

Eli's POV

Tonight since we're at Fiona and Adam's house warming party, I might drink just a little bit, not much, though. "Eli," Clare says, "Where is Lizzie?" I think, remembering who asked to hold her last time.

"Adam, as far as I know." I said, knowing he is who i passed her off to.

"Okay babe, thanks." She said, walking away hurriedly. She knew Adam didnt drink, but at the same time, she knew Fiona was addicted, and so did I.

I walked towards the table where the drinks sat. They had everything from hard liquor and whiskey to light beer and champaigne. I chose a beer, so Clare wouldn't freak out as bad, knowing she wouldnt freak out any ways. She should know i wouldnt do anything that could possibly harm her or the babies. I'm smarter then that.

"Eli! Man, hey!." Drew said to me, making his way over to the table.

"Hey, man, whats going on?" I said, not having any liking of him, but making a effort to be nice.

"Oh, pretty good, you know! Just being me!" He said. That was never a good thing. "Did you hear? Me and Bianca are gettin hitched!" He smiled. I hadn't heard, and honestly I didnt care.

"Oh, well thats great. Me and Clare are engaged, havent really thought much about the wedding. I think we're gunna wait until Matt and Lizzie are a little bit older so they can be part of it. I havent gotten her a ring yet though." I said, trying to make a point, not sure what the point was exactly.

"Thats great dude, I am happy for you." He said. "Well hey, I gotta get outa here, I guess i'll see you sometime?" he said.

"Yeah, see you." I said waving. Hoping he walked away fast.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Clare's POV

"Adam, Hey, lemme hold my Lizzie, I think she needs to be fed or changed." I said, taking my baby from him, and holding her close.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, she was starting to get fussy. I was fixing to come looking for you. She might need to be changed." He said, with a slight laugh in his voice. I knew he was telling the truth. She always gets fussy about this time. Its about 5:30. About the time Eli usually gets off work during the week.

"Thanks, Adam. And sorry she was getting fussy. She isnt used to this many people except for in church where they're all quiet and standing still." I said, hoping she was no trouble.

"No, Not at all. I am always here for the babies. ALWAYS. So, never hesitate, kay?" he said, smiling.

"okay, thanks." I said walking away to find Eli again. When I found him he was drinking out of a red plastic cup, and standing talking to Fiona, who looked tired... And drunk.

"Eli, could you please find Matt and bring him to the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. Its about time for him to be fed and changed," I said, interupting Fiona's droning.

"Of course babe," He said "Just a sec and I'll be back there." He said smiling and asking Fiona if he needed a coaster or not.

I took Lizzie to the back room and checked her diaper. SITNKY. Oh well, its part of playing Momma for the rest of my life. I smiled and pulled the wipes out of the bag, along with a new diaper and a toy to keep her entertained.

I heard the door open behind me, and saw Eli, with Matthew in the doorway when i turned around. "Can you get that stinky, while i get this one?" I asked. Eli nodded and layed him down on the bed across from me.

"We're great parents." Eli said, grinning at me as he wiped Matthew.

A/N: I know, its long compared to some of my work. Hope you liked!

And remember if you want more, you need to review!


End file.
